1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications. More particularly, it relates to location based services (LBS).
2. Background
Courts routinely order restraining orders for any of a number of reasons. For example, persons can be issued a restraining order ordering them to remain a fix distance from another person, to remain a fix distance from schools, parks, or other establishments related to children. No matter the type of restraining order issued, there persists a problem in enforcing restraining orders.
Generally, restraining orders require persons viewing a restraining order violation to report such a violation to the police. The restraining order violator that is reported to the police is generally arrested for violating the restraining order.
In extreme cases, a tracking device, such as an ankle tracking device, can be court ordered attached to a person to electronically monitor their compliance with a restraining order. However, such electronic monitors are costly and require dedicated monitoring devices to detect a restraining order violation.
There is a need for a method and apparatus that allows for cost effective automated tracking of persons subject to a restraining order. This would eliminate human initiated reporting of a restraining order violation that is limited by a requirement for a human to view a restraining order violator and the ability of the viewer to contact the police.